Trouble for Grover
by KaylieMarieKyle
Summary: Clarisse is giving Grover some grief. Will she cause Grover and Juniper to break up? Read and review. Constructive criticism encouraged :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.  
><strong>

**A/N - **

**Oh yay, my first story on :] Gulp, I hope you guys like it. **

**And yes, my first story is Percy Jackson. Got anything against demigods? **

**Oh, and this story takes place _after _the last book in the Percy Jackson series.**

**I'm thinking that this will be a two-shot.  
><strong>

**No, I don't have a Beta Reader, but I'm looking for one. **

**Now read :D**

**¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸ **

There she was. In the forest, next to Zeus's Fist. I couldn't wait to finally see her again.

"Juniper!" I cried, racing towards her. I had been out and about in the world, teaching people about recycling, and recruiting demigods as they crossed my path. So I hadn't seen Juniper in more than four months.

Juniper turned around when she heard my voice. Her expression surprised me. Sadness, disappointment, anger and insecurity. I saw these emotions, and more, in her face. Had my love been crying?

I slowed to a stop, and gave Juniper an awkward hug. Why was it awkward? Had I done something?

"Juniper, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, Grover," She said, and turned away. I was slowly dying inside as I realized what must've happened. I had been away too long, Juniper had grown impatient, and now her and some other satyr were together. And now she was about to dump me. I knew it. I knew it in my heart and soul. (even though I didn't technically have one) This was it. My love life was over.

"I don't want you to leave me!" I blurted out. Why did I say that? That didn't make any sense with what she had told me. I was freaking out inside. I wished I had some nice tin cans to chew on.

"What do you mean?" Juniper asked, facing me again, confusion on her face, "I wouldn't leave you for anything. I was actually going to say the same thing..." She trailed off, and now I was completely confused too.

"Wait, what do _you_ mean?" I asked her. I looked down at the ground. Today was supposed to be perfect. Why wasn't it perfect? Probably because I was involved.

"Well, you've been away for so long. Longer than we agreed on. Remember, after the big fight with all of the Titan's, you promised me you wouldn't be gone for more than four months. Because last time, I got really worried," Juniper explained. She looked at me in the eye, and I looked up at her, but then I dropped her gaze. Who knew that juniper bushes were so intimidating?

"Well?" She asked, "why were you gone so long?"

I looked up at her. "Well, because I had to teach some people in Colorado about recycling. They didn't seem to get the concept."

"Is that all? Because I don't think that would've taken more than four months," Juniper told me, "you weren't, maybe, seeing another tree?" I gasped. Is that why she had seemed so distant in the past five minutes? Did she really think that I would see another tree?

Juniper had started silently crying.

"Bahaha," I said, surprised, "Oh no, not at all!" I exclaimed, franticly, "what would make you think that. I-I mean, why would I even _want_ to? I already have _you_!"

"But Clarisse told me that you were." Juniper said sadly.

"Clarisse?" I asked, becoming even more confused. What was _my_ Juniper doing talking to a weed like that? "Why would you believe Clarisse? Her dad is the god of war. Of course she'd want a fight. Nothing she says is ever true!"

"Really, Grover? Because I seem to remember a certain blueberry bush!" She accused me.

"What, you mean Blue?" I asked, "that happened almost two years ago!" I said, "besides, I mean, _you _were seeing another satyr!"

"Only because you were seeing a blueberry bush!" Juniper said, growing madder. She folded her arms and turned away from me.

"Juniper," I said, desperately, "I promise never to be away for more than four months ever again."

"It's too late!" She cried, and then ran out into the clearing.

"Whoa, Juniper, what's wrong?" A familiar voice asked. Anger grew inside of me. Clarisse! The little scoundrel had been eavesdropping on us!

Juniper stopped running, "Clarisse?" She asked, "were you listening to me and Grover talk?"

"Of course not. I was just scouting ahead for some of the campers. We're playing a war game, and the scout's the most important part," she said matter-of-factly.

"Clarisse!" I yelled, and ran over there, "what did you tell Juniper?"

"Oh Grover, you're finally back!" She said, grinning, "how's your other girlfriend?"

"Blahaha, I don't have another girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Really, what about this magnolia tree you've been telling me about?" Clarisse asked innocently.

"Ooh! A magnolia tree!" Juniper asked, outraged.

"What, no! There is no magnolia tree!" I said, becoming increasingly angry at Clarisse.

"Of course there is. Maggie, right? You've told me all about her," Clarisse said, happily.

"Ooh!" Juniper stormed off. I chased ofter her, leaving Clarisse laughing behind us.

"Juniper, I am not seeing another tree, I swear!" I said, but I only got silence. Suddenly, Juniper disappeared into green mist. Either we had reached the limit of how far she could go, or she was completely shunning me. And I was pretty sure it was the latter.

**¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸ **

For the rest of the day I just walked around camp miserably. Percy tried to talk to me once, said that everything would be okay, but it was no use. I had lost my Juniper. And all because Clarisse had lied. Nothing would ever be okay.

I wondered up to the hill, where Thalia's pine tree stood. The Golden Fleece was sitting there, flowing in the wind. It could heal any damage done to anything. Well, not any damage. It couldn't heal my broken heart. I started crying.

"Grover, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked. I looked up. When had Annabeth gotten here? Wasn't she supposed to be in San Francisco for another week?

"Annabeth?" I asked, then quickly dried my eyes. I didn't exactly want my one girl best friend to think I was a sissy. Even though I was.

"Yeah, I decided to come to camp early. Well, um, actually, my family kinda forgot my birthday the other day, and then we got into this big argument, and well, here I am," she said, shrugging her shoulders, "but I want to know why _you_ are crying. What's wrong?"

"Everything," I said, and then burst into tears.

"Aw, Grover, what happened?" Annabeth asked, clearly sympathetic. Suddenly I felt even more terrible (if that was possible). Annabeth had just run away from home again because her parents had forgotten her birthday, probably wanting to get into camp and say hi to some real friends, and here I was, keeping her from all that with my stupid little problem.

"Nothing, just go say hi to the people at camp," I said sadly, "I don't want to keep you."

"Grover, they aren't expecting me for a whole week, I'm sure that they can wait a couple more minutes," Annabeth told me, "now tell me what's wrong."

Looking into one of my oldest friend's eyes, I couldn't resist my tears anymore.

"It's Juniper," I said quietly, tears escaping my eyes, "she broke up with me."

"What!" Annabeth cried, "why? Grover, what happened?"

"Clarisse happened, that's what," I said sadly.

"Ooh, that girl is gonna get it," Annabeth said, standing up and offering me her hand, "c'mon Grover, let's go."

"Where?" I asked, desperately hoping that Annabeth wasn't about to challenge the war god's daughter.

"We're gonna get your girlfriend back." She said. I gulped back my fear and worry (or most of it) and took her hand.

**¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸ **

**Review please. Constructive criticism encouraged. Thank you :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N**

**So I COMPLETELY forgot about this story. I am so sorry!**

**But here's the next chapter.**

**It's been a while, and I basically remember what I wanted to happen, but it's a little foggy in my brain. But I'll try my best to continue the story like it was supposed to. It was meant to be a two-shot. I don't really know if that's still going to happen.**

**Also, this is kind of important. I'm a bad fanfictioner, or whatever you would call. In addition to not having updated in forever, I am writing the next chapter without reading the books again. I skimmed through them, but I didn't go in-depth like I did for the first chapter. I feel like I know the characters pretty well, but if something seems off, now you know why. Lol.**

**While I was gone, I turned 15! Happy Birthday to me (:**

**Um, anyway, here's Chapter 2!**

**¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸**

"Hey Annabeth, how's it going?" Clarisse asked innocently. We were in her cabin, The Ares cabin, and it kind of scared me. I had never really liked the idea of weapons hanging on the wall where you sleep.

Probably because I was sure that, if it were me, the weapon would fall on me and cut off a limb of some sort in the middle of the night.

Plus also the fact, that the campers were scary looking themselves. They were all big and bulky, and each of them looked like they could kill me with one swing of a sword – and like they would be happy to do it.

"Don't play games with me Clarisse," Annabeth said. I had to admire her bravery. I know that I would never be able to stand up to a daughter of Ares. And especially Clarisse. She was _scary_. She was definitely one of the biggest and strongest in the cabin. And she hadn't gotten to be head of the War cabin for no reason.

"Who's playing games?" Clarisse asked, a smirk on her face. I cowered near the entrance.

"Did you lie to Juniper about Grover?" Annabeth asked, angrily.

"Now, is that something I would do?" The War Demi-god said.

All of her friends were listening to the conversation, waiting to see how this played out. It wasn't exactly hidden that Annabeth and Clarisse disliked each other. I remember once Clarisse had put poisoned spikes on Annabeth's pillow, and to get her back, Annabeth had gotten Clarisse trapped in a cave with flesh-eating insects.

It took Annabeth three months to heal from the poison. And even though The Ares cabin had gotten Clarisse out of the cave before the insects had done too much damage, she was still scarred for life. And I mean literally scarred. Everywhere a bug had bit, Clarisse had little scars. They're mostly on her feet and ankles.

"Quite frankly, no, it's not something you would do, Clarisse," Annabeth accused, "it's a really immature thing to do. And I know you're a daughter of Ares, but you never really cared about love. Ruining it or building it."

"You don't know what I've done for love!" Clarisse suddenly yelled. Annabeth turned quiet. We all did. I remembered Chris, Clarisse's mad lover. She had done a lot for love.

"Clarisse, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Annabeth tried to apologize, "Please, just tell Juniper were joking around, and we can just drop this whole thing."

"No." Clarisse said simply.

"Blahaha!" I cried, "That isn't fair! If it's Annabeth you're mad at, break up her and Percy! Not me and my sweet, sweet Juniper."

Now normally, I would not have said that. First, I was defying a daughter of Ares. And second, I was also turning against Annabeth. I didn't care though. Not right then. Not when my Juniper is out there crying all for nothing.

"Get out of here goat. I don't care what you say. I'm keeping my mouth shut." Clarisse said. She then, rather defiantly I think, turned her back to me and Annabeth.

"Clarisse, please-" Annabeth started.

"I said get out!"

"You guys better leave," said one of the campers, "Maybe you can try and reason with her when she hasn't been accused of not caring about love."

I turned to leave, defeated. Annabeth followed.

"Grover, I'm so sorry," Annabeth said. I wanted to be mad at her. If maybe she had just kept her cool this could've been settled already. Clarisse isn't one to play a prank for long like this. And it was kind of strange that Annabeth hadn't stayed calm.

But I couldn't be mad at Annabeth. She was one of my best friends. And she had been trying to help me out. So really, I had to forgive her.

"It's cool," I said, though I was sure my face said otherwise. I never could keep my emotions out of my face.

"I'm gonna go find Percy," we both said at the same time.

"Oh, um, you can go talk to him," I said. They hadn't seen each other in a couple months. Besides, maybe what I needed more was to go find Juniper. Maybe I could try to reason with her. Ha, fat chance. She won't even listen to me.

But I can still try.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth was saying.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm probably just going to walk around for a bit. Eat some apples. Or tin cans. Or something. You know, eating always helps me when I'm dealing with a problem," I said, dejectedly.

Annabeth smirked a little. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked. Great, now she's laughing at me! Of course she is.

"No, Grover, I'm not laughing at you," Annabeth said. She punched me in the shoulder. Like a friend would, only a lot harder.

"Blahaha!" I bleated, "That hurt!"

"I'm really sorry about your girlfriend. We'll get Clarisse to understand and tell the truth. Don't you worry," Annabeth assured me.

"Okay," I said, "Thanks."

She rushed off to find Percy. I sat down for a little while, collecting my thoughts. I wanted to make sure that I didn't break down when I next saw Juniper.

When my thoughts were collected (and apples had been eaten) I started off towards the woods where my lovely Juniper bush grew.  
><strong>¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸<br>**

**A/N**

**So it's really kind of a short chapter. And in my opinion, it wasn't all that great character-wise. But what do you guys think? Constructive criticism is greatly approved of! I really do appreciate. And thank you to everyone who wrote back on my first chapter.**

**And, if this wasn't obvious enough, this is looking to be more like a 3 shot. I think I can finish up the story next chapter.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N**

**Here's the next (and last) chapter for my first story on Fan Fiction! This time it didn't take me another 9 months to update it. I'm so proud of myself.**

**I'm thinking of doing a ClarissexChris fanfiction next. What do you guys think?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. It really helps motivate me to write another chapter :P**

**Here's the final chapter, Chapter 3!**

**¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸  
><strong>

I made my way into the clearing right outside of where Juniper's bush grew. I took a couple deep breaths.

_I can do this, _I thought to myself, _I can get Juniper to believe me. After all, 87% of all relationships have major fights, and 85% of those relationships fix it and are in fact, a stronger couple._

Knowing my luck, Juniper and I would be the 2% who crashed and burned, and broke up with each other, leaving the other horribly devastated and emotionally scarred for life.

I would be the scarred for life one.

"So like I was saying, I was completely joking around. Nothing I said meant anything."

"Are you sure? You're not just saying this because Grover asked you too, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I can't believe you guys can't take a joke around here."

What was going on? The voices sounded like Clarisse's and Juniper's, but it couldn't be. Clarisse was still in a bad mood, right? Of course, Clarisse always seems to be in a bad mood..

"Clarisse?" I asked. I was still a little too scared to confront Juniper by saying her name. I walked out of the clearing and found the two standing right beside Juniper's bush.

"Grover!" Juniper exclaimed and rushed to hug me. I accepted the hug – and it felt so much better than the one this morning, "Clarisse explained what had happened. I'm so glad! I was so worried that we were over for good!"

"Juniper, I'm glad too, really I am, but.." I looked at Clarisse, trying to decide what her motives were. She grinned like she knew a deadly secret.

"Oh hello Grover," Clarisse said, "Now _what_ are you doing here?"

"I came to get my girlfriend back," I said simply. I didn't like being around Clarisse without anyone else. Sure we had all the different nymphs and naiads, but they didn't really care to help out in satyr affairs. Even though I had Juniper with me, I still didn't feel like they would help _me_ out.

"And you did!" Juniper said excitedly, "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you Grover."

"Yeah, that's nice, but Clarisse, why did you do this?" I asked. Maybe it had been out of the kindness of her heart, but I wasn't exactly sure that was the motivation. Clarisse had a hard time being nice on purpose.

"I thought about what Annabeth had said. And what you had said. You were right, it wasn't you and Juniper I was mad at. It was Annabeth." Clarisse said. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Did you, perhaps, do anything that might've caused her harm?" I asked carefully.

"Not any _real_ harm. I just showed her what it's like to have a crazy boyfriend."

And with that sentence, I raced towards the camp. I had to find Percy.

**¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸  
><strong>  
>"Percy!" I yelled, "Percy!" I was running towards the Poseidon cabin, not knowing what I would see when I got there. I had left Clarisse laughing with triumph. Juniper had tried to follow, but it was a little out of reach for her.<p>

I swung open the door and ran in. Percy was nowhere to be found. I ran out and then headed towards the Athena cabin, where Annabeth lived.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I yelled as I raced inside. The different campers looked at me strangely. I guessed I looked strange – I was out of breath and probably looked a little crazy.

"They're out on the lake," Someone told me. I ran out without even saying thanks. I needed to make sure that Percy was okay.

Finally reaching the lake, I saw an epic battle going on. Not epic as in 'extremely awesome' but epic as in 'huge, big, giant'.

A wave was rising from the lake – but it was abnormal. It was big, way too big to be happening naturally. And it wasn't.

I could see a figure in the middle of the wave, concentrating on raising the water higher and higher. It was Percy. I couldn't see him all that well, but there weren't any other kids in camp who could raise an entire lake to form a wave.

It was over 40 feet tall, and I was worried for Percy. I mean, 1st of all this was a lot of water. He must be getting tired. What if he fainted? And 2nd of all what in the world had Clarisse done to him to make him do this? The last time Percy had raised this much water was the Titan War.

"Grover!" Someone yelled, faintly. I looked frantically for the voice. It was Annabeth's, and she sounded in pain.

Finally, I saw her. She was laying on the sand. Why wasn't she getting up? Couldn't she see that Percy was about to hit her with a wave the size of a 4-story building?

"Annabeth get up!" I yelled, rushing over, "Get up!"

She looked at me, with incredible pain and sadness in her face.

"I can't," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The roar of the water was getting louder, though how that was possible escaped me.

"My leg is hurt. Broken," she said.

"How?" I asked nervously. _Please don't tell me that Percy hurt you_, I prayed in my head. Well, not actually prayed, since it was to Annabeth, not the gods.

"Percy hurt me," she said quietly.

Suddenly the water was released and the wave crashed down over us.

**¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸  
><strong>  
>I woke up to the chirping of birds and the light of morning. I looked around not really sure where I was.<p>

"Wait a second…" I said to myself. The place _did_ look familiar. These were same trees I had slept by for the past 4 months. The same stream that I always drank from. And there was the neighborhood, where recycling was such a problem.

"What in the world?" I asked myself. Had it really been just a dream? It had seemed so real…

"That was just one possibility," said a voice behind me. I turned, startled. He looked like a regular man, but there were two things different. For one, his clothes were old-fashioned, like a Greek god's would be. And second, he had two faces.

"Janus," I said. I had been visited by him once before. Well, okay, he had really only come to talk to Annabeth, but he was still associated with bad memories. The cramped darkness, the feeling that you're either trapped or lost, forever and ever. The Labrynth.

"Yes, I am one of the great Greek gods. Listen to me. That was just one possibility. If you go back to camp right now, this will happen to you."

"Then how do I avoid it?" I asked, terrified. This was no future_ I_ wanted.

Suddenly, the other face animated, "I said listen, didn't I?" He said harshly.

"I'm sorry," I said, now even more terrified.

"Don't mind him, he lives just lives to be mean," said the other face. I looked down at the ground. I considered kneeling, but even though I was so scared I knew that I couldn't give Janus this kind of leverage. I needed to be strong or I might never be able to change my future.

Now if this was one of the Olympian gods, that would be completely different.

"One of the gods above must be looking out for you. He-"

"Or _she_-"

"Yes, or _she_," said the nice face, pointedly. The two faces must really hate each other, I thought.

"Has requested that I bring you back in time, to 1 month earlier. If I do this and you leave immediately, you can make it back to Camp Half-Blood without giving Juniper too much of a fright."

I couldn't believe my ears. This was incredible, an amazing chance!

"Wow, I-I don't know how to thank you," I said, finally looking up.

"Yeah, there really is no way to thank us. We're a god," said the mean face. Meanly.

"There is one thing," said the nice face.

"Yes?" I asked timidly. Great! Now I was going to need to go on some quest! How could I do that? I couldn't do that. There goes my chance at having a good life.

"You must never tell anyone what you have seen here." Janus said simply. I waited, my head down, expecting more to be said. But there was only silence.

"Is that all?" I asked, awkwardly. Still nothing. I looked up.

Janus was gone.

All of sudden, time froze. I could see, but I couldn't move. Nothing else moved either. And then time started going backwards. Leaves flew back into trees, people drove backwards , and _I_ even went backwards.

It was a month. A month of backwardness. I couldn't hear anyone, and I couldn't move myself. But I relived that month backwards. As it turns out, time doesn't speed up when going backwards. It's the same speed as going forward.

And then I was sleeping, under the same tree as when Janus had visited me. And then I could hear. I could move myself.

I got up quickly, "Thank you!" I yelled, hoping that Janus would hear me. The trip would take me about 7 weeks on foot, if I really hurried. But that was too long.

I opened my backpack, and saw a plane ticket sitting right on top, one that hadn't been there before. I was little nervous to be on a plane, but I figured that since Percy wasn't with me I should be safe. After all, _I _wasn't the son of the sea god.

Two hours later, I was on my way to New York.

**¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸**

I got home to Camp Half-blood just in time for dinner, andas I was scraping off a sacrifice of my food for the gods, I made sure to include Janus. I thanked him for the incredible opportunity, and chance. I also made sure to thank the other gods, because one of them had told Janus to give me that incredible chance.

When I reunited with Juniper (as soon as dinner was done. I didn't even stay for the campfire singing) nothing was wrong. She smiled and gave me a hug. And it wasn't awkward at all. 


End file.
